narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzumi Mori
Suzumi Mori (''森 雀, Mori Suzumi) is a kunoichi that originated from Konohagakure. She was an orphan and has no knowledge of her family. She is an original character created by ikej96 on DeviantART. Background -WIP- Suzumi was orphaned as baby when her parents died trying to stop the nine-tailed fox from destroying the village, this left her with no knowledge of her family. She joined the academy with little skill in ninjutsu and taijusu, but had a natural affinity for genjutsu, but she never used it in the typical way, instead using more like a smokescreen or invisibility cloak. She is naturally a quick learner and because of this she could learn basic versions of very complex high level ninjutsu. Despite this she almost did not graduate from the academy and didn't become a chūnin until she was 20. At the age of 10 she returned to her families home, which was in ruins after years of no one living there, where she met the owl Mamoru and signed a contract with him so she could summon him to her aide at any time. Mamoru had a contract with her father and saved Sayomi by carrying her away when the nine-tailed fox appeared. '''Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc.' Personality -WIP- Suzumi is very and quiet, even after she gets to know someone. She has a strong sense of honor and duty and will defend her friends and allies with all she has. She's decent when it comes to thinking up strategies in battle, but relies on her teammates to make the plans. Her favorite place to be is in the forests surrounding her village whether it be with friends or alone, but she prefers to be alone. The only thing she has a strong personal opinion about people making fun of or bullying someone when they fail something they are trying and this is the only time she is outspoken. When she sees this she will try to comfort or help the one being made fun of and if the ones doing it do not stop then she will raise her voice and try to stop them. This usually ends up with them laughing at her because of her because she is normally so quiet and not intimidating. This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance -coming soon- Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities -coming soon- Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Mamoru -coming soon- Part I -coming soon- Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II -coming soon- Trivia -coming soon- Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference -coming soon- Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT